Gator the crocodile dentis
Pooh: welcome to my clubhouse everybuddy door: ding dong pooh: hey it's a crocodile dentis gator: hi pooh pooh: hi gator Phone rang hey the phone pooh: hi what's your name phone: elsa the polar bear pooh: hi Elsa there a house there pooh: is this Elsa house...no that's rabbits garden look it's hal pooh: is this else's house...no that's a bathroom pooh: is this else's house yes its elsa Elsa: hI I want the beartools bear he bear high bear no bear ready bear zip here we go your a bear working throw bear you bear dower bear tools bears tools a toothbrush, a chicken, a kite and the mysery bear tool thats a surpice tool can help later tool bear bear tool when he need it honey will bring it hes here money and honey all we haft to say oh honey all we haft to say oh honey we got hour bear tools let go to pooh park steve: h-i-l-l h-ill kids: hill w-ind kids: wind everybuddy say oh honey oh honey a toothbrush, a chicken, a kite and the mysery bear tool witch bear tool can we youse Elsa: a kite we got Ears say chears lets fly that kite ((pooh is flying with a kite) we we haft to say oh honey oh honey a toothbrush, a chicken and the mysery bear tool witch one can we get down the ground hey a chicken mite work he can fly elsa: chickens can't fly pooh: I think they can we got ears say chears ((chicken fly down to eeyores house)) eeyore: hi pooh hi chicken I elsa pooh: hi eeyore chicken: cluck cluck cluck eeyore: oh your a chicken ((the chicken ran to the barn)) we we need a bear tool everyone say oh honey oh honey a toothbrush and the mysery bear tool well will a toothbrush work no that's for brushing gator everyone say myery bear tool myery bear tool today myerery bear tools is a butterfly net will that work yes we got ears say chears pooh: let catch that chicken do you see the chicken ((circle dings)) lets catch that chicken is this the chicken no that's a cattle is this the chicken yes it's the chicken giant: fe fi fo fom Pooh: hey it's the giant red bird we cot the chicken gator: I need to brush my teeth we need a bear tool everyone say oh honey oh honey all is left is a toothbrush will it work yes we pick all hour bear tools say super chears think you brush brush brush everyone get up and do the hot shot dance hotshot hotshot hotshot hotshot hotshot hotdiddyshot its a good thing ever hot shot no bronld suld hot shoot lumpy: now sway your trunk up and down pooh: what a hotshot dAy hotshot hotshot hotdiddy it's a day what your waiting for so long for now for winnie the pooh that's me and the Winnie the Pooh clubhouse aww thanks for stopping bye